Changing Luck
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Can Jinx's Luck change? She doesn't think so, until Kid Flash show up... I've added a bit because everyone who reviewed it says it wasn't quite enough. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH! I am writing a romance one shot that's **_**NOT **_**JeriKole! THE WORLD IS ENDING! Well, either that or I've just discovered imagination. **

**OH MY GOSH! This is my first Kid FlashxJinx fic I've ever done! YIPPEE!**

**This is very random, just to warn you. Idea came to me when reading 'A stroke of luck' do sorry if you think it's too similar! **

**HAPPY LATE SAINT PATRICK'S DAY! (Yeah, **_**really **_**late…)**

**__**

Bad luck, that's me to a T.

For some reason, my whole life has been centred around bad luck. Sure, I can cast hexes that can blow up cameras and send people to kingdom come, but that's all. I was born with pink hair and eyes, not a good start. I never had friends, family ignored me, basically no one liked me.

Boo hoo.

Nothing ever worked for me either. Whenever I went on a ride, it would break. If I wanted an ice cream, the freezer would die. Laptops and computers would freeze whenever I walked in a room. My life was like I had broken hundreds of mirrors while stepping on a crack in the pavement with black cats everywhere and salt shakers pouring out white powder everywhere.

So, when I got my powers, I ran away, joined H.I.V.E Academy and started my life as a villain. At least I could be someone with out people laughing at my hair or eyes, or gawking at my grey skin, I could, no, _would _be somebody and get respect.

Sadly, nothing ever goes right for me. I should have known that by now.

In H.I.V.E, A got this huge crush on Stone. Sadly, it turned out he was a spy for the Teen Titans.

So, when I, eventually, graduated, I was put in a team with Gizmo and Mammoth, two of my friends, See-more, a Cyclops who has a major crush on me (that's right, I know) and this Private H., some random guy. We were called the H.I.V.E five.

Eventually, Private H.I.V.E left and we were given Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd, But, the name 'H.I.V.E five stuck. We only performed small, petty crimes like robbing parking meters. Not exactly gonna get us noticed by the Brotherhood of Evil. And none of the others seemed to care!

So, I was the leader of a team made up of completely brainless idiots who didn't care about the Brotherhood and were only capable of robbing parking meters! How could this get any worse? You ask…

…He came along.

_He _is Kid Flash, some guy who runs fast. He stops us robbing a museum, let's us get away (sort of) and gives me a rose! Who does this guy think he is? Well, he busted us a few times, we eventually caught him. He escaped and trashed our base, not to mention he went in my room! He made me look like a complete fool in front of Madam Rouge.

So, I go catch him again and it turns out Madam Rouge wasn't so great. I let him go out of spite and never see him again. But he _did _leave me a rose… Gah! Like _that _means anything.

I'm bad luck and nothing's about to change that.

So, one morning I wake up, get changed and brush my teeth in the bathroom. I was The others were out doing, something. I don't really do crimes anymore, I more…plan them. So, I come out of the bathroom and there he is! Sitting by my desk…LOOKING THORUGH MY NOTEPAD! Before I start hexing him, I replay the last time he was doing that in my head. Maybe not the best approach.

"Get out of my room." I tell him bluntly. He looks up, startled, for a second, before grinning like Mr Happy from Happy land if he had just won the lottery.

"Hey Jinx!" he says before zipping right up to me, faster than my eyes can cope with.

"Get out if my room." I repeat. However, by the looks of it, I don't think he will.

"Aw, but don't you want to see my outfit?"

What's he…talking…about…

Oh.

I see.

…

Weirdo.

"Why the _heck _are you wearing _green?"_

"Because…Oh, wait a second!" then, he comes up to me and pinches me.

"Ow, what was that for?" I ask, rubbing my arm.

"You're not wearing green."

"So?"

"It's Saint Patrick's day today!"

Of course. Saint Patrick's Day.

"So, you're wearing green…why?"

He looked shocked for a moment before…laughing?

"What's so funny?"

"Good one Jinx! For a moment there, I thought you actually didn't know!" he managed to get out before laughing again. This guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Come on! You're going out!" he says as he grabs my arm. I, jerk it back out of his grasp.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." He looks a bit upset for a second before zooming out. Good. So, just as I'm about to get out the door, he's there again, holding something, green.

"Put these on!" he exclaims as he shoves something on my head and shoulders. Turns out they're a scarf and hat. I throw them off but he puts them on me again.

"Don't be like that Jinx! Please!" Not the eyes! Not those eyes! Ugh, I HATE them!

"…Fine."

"YAY!"

I walk to the bathroom and put my hair down, the hat won't fit otherwise. I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm meant to be a villain and here I am, agreeing to put on a stupid hat and go waltzing around town with a hero! Some villainess I turned out to be.

I walk back out and he drags me out into the street. Amazingly, no one seems to notice I'm Jinx. Ow, my eyes hurt from all the green.

"Come on Jinx! You have to try these cookies!" he drags me to a shop and goes to the counter to buy some green things before returning to me. He takes a bite out of a green thing which turns out to be a green iced cooking in the shape of a shamrock. He hand me the other. I take a small bite out of it. Turns out they're pretty good.

Then, we go to the park and walk around a bit, admiring the pond next to us. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a girl walking along the path; talking to everyone she comes across. She has dark skin and black hair. He eyes are very dark and she's wearing a pleated green skirt with a white blouse and a green top hat.

Interesting…

So, she comes up to us and looks at both of us.

"Top of the morning to you both!" She says in a very good Irish accent before going carrying on, no doubt to talk to other people. I look up at Kid Flash.

"Does that happen every year?"

"Well, I guess. Happens to me everyday."

"People come up to you and say 'Top of the morning to you?' in Irish accents everyday?"

"Well, not exactly, but lots of people say hi when I'm in uniform! You get that when being a hero!"

"Are you trying to convert me again?"

"Yep!"

"Well stop it! I'm still not over the last time!"

"Over it?"

"I can't do crimes anymore for some reason! It's so annoying!"

"Have you considered being good?"

"Yeah, but then I remember that they'd never accept me."

"I'll make them!"

"Uh-huh sure." Yeah right, not even _he _can change Robin's mind. Stubborn traffic light…

"Come on Jinx! There's this place that do these super cool drinks today!" he hooks his arm through mine and walks out the park.

Amazingly, I don't jerk away. Something's different. I let myself be taken out by a hero, I admit to him that I can't do crimes and now and walking with him _arm in arm!_

I lay my head on his shoulder.

Maybe my luck really can change.

__

**I'm so tired and it's only 5:30! **

**Did you like it? I know it's kind of late for Saint Patrick's Day but, oh well.**

**Review please!**


	2. Part 2

**The people who reviewed said they liked this but it needed something else. It wasn't quite enough and didn't explain enough. So I've added another chapter. It's short…but will hopefully provide a better ending!**

**This would have been up a few days ago but my laptop/fanfiction decided it didn't want to upload this. ANNOYING!**

**I don't own Teen Titans! I'll let you know if I do!**

'_Maybe my luck really can change.'_

Pfft, yeah right. I'm bad luck! As much as I wish I wasn't, I am and NOTHING can change that! Not even red and yellow spandex clad superheroes.

How does he, or anyone else, stand his outfit? He looks like a cheese pizza exploded on him! At least villains don't have some strange urge to dress in bright coloured spandex! What are those heroes trying to do? Blind us?

Well, brightly coloured or not, I still can't forget that feeling of being close to him, being arm in arm with him. I guess I thought I'd never have such close contact with other people with my powers.

Well, I guess I did feel as though my luck was changing…

Nothing bad has happened…

…yet…

I look at the desk in my room. I've just gotten back from the 'date' with Kid Flash. He gave me a rose and let me keep the hat and scarf. These three items, plus some other things, including a mug of cold coffee and a picture of my mother, are sitting on top of the desk. The rose is in a vase with about four others. I go over and pick one up, inhaling its heavenly scent. I wonder if he knew roses were my favourite flower…

Probably just coincidence. Maybe it was the first flower he grabbed a hold of in whatever store he went too to get it.

Red roses mean love. I doubt he knows that, but that tiny thought still gives me hope. I admit that I do sort of like him, though it's a secret I will take to the grave! Like I would tell anyone!

But I think Kyd Wykkyd knows…he's been giving me weird looks recently…

Shudder.

Without realising it, I put my elbows on the desk and rest my head on one hand. One of my elbows, with me being the bad luck prone person I am, slips. I go toppling into it the desk, knocking everything about. The frame with my mum's picture inside smashes, the vase falls off the table, the hat and scarf go flying towards the window, the mug off coffee shakes and tips over.

I freeze.

The cold, black liquid quietly but quickly seeps closer towards my mum's picture, the only thing I have left of her. I can see in my mind the precious image soaked with dark liquid, staining it.

I look back at the desk.

The coffee mug is upright.

The vase, complete with roses, has been returned to its former place. Not a bit of water had spilled.

My hat and scarf are sitting on my bed.

The river of coffee is nowhere to be seen.

_He_ is there holding a stained tissue in one hand and my picture in the other. I snatch it off him, being careful not to rip it, and put it on my bed.

"Whoa, close one!" he comments, zipping off and coming back without the tissue.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, crossing my arms. I had only gotten back half an hour ago, just before the rest of my so-called team.

"Well…you know I said I'd make the Titans give you a chance…" he stretches out the words in an annoying fashion.

"Yeah…" I answer, not quite sure what was going on, but I had a pretty good guess…no, impossible. There is no way he got Robin to give me a chan-

"I got Robin to give you a chance to be good!" he exclaims.

-I spoke to soon.

"How?"

"Well…it took me a lot of persuading…"

"Half an hour?"

"Hey, when you're as fast as me, time's something you have a lot of!"

"Where have I heard that before?"

He laughed an annoying yet addictive laugh.

"Come on Jinx! A new life waits!" he grabs me and runs off at full speed. A second later, he puts me down, but still has an arm around me.

Never again.

Ugh, now I feel ill…stupid super speed.

I look up and there's Robin staring down at me in all his vibrant glory.

My eyes hurt.

"Err…hi!" I say. It's not exactly easy to talk to someone you kicked out of their home and used their stuff…

"Jinx, Kid Flash says that you want to change sides. Is this true?" he asks. I think he's glaring at me. It's hard to tell seeing as he never takes off his stupid mask!

"Yes." What else _could_ I say? I couldn't exactly go and say 'Actually, no. I was just messing with you' and then walk off!

"Hmm…" Gee, it looks like he doesn't trust me. I wonder why.

-Note the sarcasm.

"This is wonderful news! Jinx has viewed the mistakes of her ways and has decided to join us!" You can guess who said that. Suddenly, Starfire nearly kills me! I think it was meant to be a hug…

"I don't know…she needs to prove it…" Way to go to burst your girlfriend's bubble bird boy. Starfire doesn't look to happy.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asks me, staring at me. A bit too close for comfort, "You want to change?"

Do I want to change? Something is willing me to say yes, to get it over and done with. But, somehow, I just feel like I have to think about this. I can't lie, consciously or subconsciously, to those eyes.

Yes, I want to change. I was bad luck. Nothing went right for me. My life sucked. But it didn't seem so bad after I'd met Kid Flash. Whenever he was there I felt like I was normal, not bad luck but, normal. He was like some sort of anti-Jinx. Perhaps this was the way forward.

"Yes." I answer. Well, that's a weight off of my shoulders.

"Splendid! You really have come to join us!" Starfire leaps up and starts doing flips in the air. Robin sighs. Gee, does he hate me that much?

"You can stay on for the time being. But let me warn you. If you place one foot out of line, you'll find yourself in jail faster than you can say-"

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?" Robin glares at Kid Flash for interrupting him. I know he's just playing around…I think so anyway…

"Welcome to the Titans Jinx. You will be on patrol with us for the first week. If I think you have indeed changed then you will go to Star city with Kid Flash."

Almost a week has past since that 'meeting'.

I can't help but grin as I play some video game with Beast Boy. Nothing happened in the last six and a half days. No unfortunate events, no exploding computers, no malfunctioning technology…it seems as though my bad luck has run out. I've still got my powers though.

It looks like my luck really has changed.

**Okay, there. Hopefully that ending was better!**

**Thanks for all of the people who reviewed and stuff. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**BTW, there's **_**a poll**_** on my profile. I would be very happy if you were to do it! Even if you haven't read the story it's sort of about, you will most likely be able to help! It's sort of about a **_**Cinderella Rewrite**_** so if you like that story then it's about the sequel that will happen! (There are about five sequels) Six pairings, six fairytales/movies. I need to know which to do for **_**BBRae**_**! (Then **_**CyBee**_**, then **_**Flinx**_**, then **_**JeriKole**_**, the **_**HotGent**_**, maybe not in that order but…oh well!) **_**HELP!**_

**Review please!**


End file.
